1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system and method thereof, and more particularly to, an unlimited drive type printing system configured to perform a printing job while moving in an unlimited area and a printing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In times of construction, such as architecture or civil engineering construction, a builder studies the dimensions of a site through an analysis of scaled down drawings and accordingly executes the construction.
In this case, the builder needs to accurately analyze the drawings and control a measurement error. Laymen often manually measure and set a construction site, which ends up causing an error in the construction.
Such a limitation and/or problem in an accurate analysis of drawings in the construction site occurs in a case where specific content is generally attempted to be painted and/or indicated on a work side as well as an architectural and/or civil engineering construction site. That is, in a case where the specific content is generally attempted to be painted and/or indicated on the work side, for example, an advertisement, since an operator manually paints and/or indicates the specific content on the work side by referring to the original drawings, all jobs are obliged to depend on the craftsmanship of the operator. Thus, this becomes problematic in that accuracy terribly deteriorates and the same content is repeatedly painted and/or indicated.